


所谓上位者被压

by jiazhuangzai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiazhuangzai/pseuds/jiazhuangzai





	所谓上位者被压

[所谓上位者被压]

平时总透着高高在上的冷漠灰瞳染上水光与情欲，梳的一丝不苟的头发被揉乱，几缕发丝落于眼边，被蹂躏红肿的薄唇微微张开，向外吐着难耐的呻吟。  
你耐着性子缓慢进入，生怕伤了这贤身贵体的人儿。  
这人倒不知死活地不乐意，皱着眉头习惯性地下命令：  
“别磨磨唧唧的，快点进来”。  
强硬语气因抑制不住的喘息而柔软无比，你封住他刻薄的嘴：  
“宝贝儿，这可是你说的”。


End file.
